Fishboy
by cascadingStar
Summary: Sollux was living a pretty normal life until he finds himself watching something that seemed almost out of this world. EriSol main pairing. Sidestories too. Written for my moirail.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Sollux was living a pretty normal life until he finds himself watching something that seemed almost out of this world.  
>Disclaimer: humanstuck all but the seadwellers. They're the same in the comic, only without horns.<em>

Sollux amongst the children, watching the aquarium glass like it was fixing to do a trick it's self. Well, it wasn't, but what was inside might. He had originally come down to this fish trap to update their system but seeing as it took no time flat, he thought it might be a good idea to look around. The tank he was at was a new attraction. Apparently they had found something that baffled scientist and they kept it locked up tight so you'd have to pay for it. In truth, he couldn't even find pictures online.

Though after his thoughts had slowed, he saw why.

Something came out. Human, fish, he had no idea, but it went straight to the glass and started waving to the kids. The only thing he could think of to call it was a mermaid, though she had no tail. She looked human though her skin was stone cold gray, flushed a bit pink like it was her blood color. Her fingers and toes were webbed and he could see her gills flair behind her tank top, taking in breaths.

He could feel his own breath get caught in his throat, caught up in the magic of science. He stepped forward a bit, the girl noticing. She looked almost surprised to see a grown man there and her face flushed the pink color but it quickly faded. She smiled, showing all her sharp teeth and waved at him. Only thing he could think to do was wave awkwardly back, which caused her mouth to open and bubble to escape. He figured she was laughing.

"Where is the boy?" he looked down to see the children pressed against the glass now. She held up one finger, showing 'hold on' before swimming away, only to come back with another one of her own kind.

This one was clearly not has happy as she was. That, and a boy. His skin was tinted purple. Sollux stared as the female tried to get him to move, pulling him along, until he snatched his hands away. There was screaming, he could tell from all the bubbles before he swam away a bit from her. She shrugged and went back to the kids, flipping in the water.

Sollux eyes followed the other. He could see the other stiffen before looking at him. Sollux thought it was almost comical the way his fins flared up and he started screaming again. When Sollux didn't look away, he blushed purple and he looked away. Sollux stepped closer to the tank before watching the fish dart away. He could only think to laugh.

He checked his watch before looking around. He needed to head home but he almost wanted to stay. He looked over at the girl, herself already staring back. The idea of them speaking English went through his head. So he pointed behind him, mouthing he was leaving and it was nice to meet her. She laughed again and waved. Creeped out a bit, he walked away. He'd have to come back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Sollux was living a pretty normal life until he finds himself watching something that seemed almost out of this world.  
>Disclaimer: humanstuck all but the seadwellers. They're the same in the comic, only without horns.<em>

Over the next week, Sollux found himself back in the aquarium after work and spending an hour or two and the fish people's tanks. He'd always hang in the back, letting the snot nosed little brats press their faces to the glass. The pink toned one always make sure to wave at him though, one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on anything plastered on her face. Though, no matter how much he tried, his eyes always ended up on the purple tinted one. Even when he exploded on him, he couldn't help but smile and keep watching.

At first, he told himself that he came there out of curiosity, because who wouldn't want to watch something that was confusing scientist. But then, the woman who ran the ticket booth offered a season pass to him, he went to telling himself it was the one place it was quiet. He lived with a loud roommate and all he ever really heard at work was keys clacking. Here, all he really heard was water. And he was able to really be alone when the kids drifted off.

He wasn't sure what lie to tell himself this time as he broke into the aquarium. In truth, he had no idea what he was looking for. It was almost like he wanted to be alone with them, where it could be just them and he could maybe manage to hear them for some reason.

Imagine his surprise when he wasn't alone.

A female, human of course, had her hands pressed to the empty glass. She was dressed nicely, long skirt and a nice sweater. Her curly brown hair falling behind her as her head lifted to scan the water more. Her darker skin looked almost pale by the way the darkness and black lights hit her. That was thanks to her British mother that happened. He didn't know that by pure luck though.

"Aradia"

The girl turned to him, wide eye like she was caught, until she saw who it was. A smile graced her lips. "Sollux. What are you doing here?" she asked as the male walked over next to her. He looked up at the tank himself. Meeting ex girlfriends after years was always awkward.

"I… I don't know." he could never lie to her, even if he could think of a good one, "Why are you here"

"I'm the one who found them. I was looking fossiles on the ocean floor and Feferi came to me"

He looked over at the girl's face just in time to see her eyes soften and the smile on her mouth to grow a bit more. Sollux had only seen that look once or twice. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when Aradia jumped slightly in excitement.

The pink tinted mermaid swam straight for Aradia. The purple one hung back, a scowl on his face until he noticed Sollux which he went straight to glaring. But that wasn't something Sollux had time for.

The pink one was talking rapidly, bubbles coming out like no tomorrow and her gills flaring to take breaths to keep up, though it seemed Aradia had no trouble. Half way, he noticed Aradia's nails claw at the glass like she said something upsetting. The mermaid only took a break to glare at the purple one before going back to talk to Aradia. But it was the way there were looking at each other that made Sollux stare. Almost like…

But then everything slowed, the mermaid laugh and looked down and seemed to mumble something. Aradia only laughed, shaking her head. "It's okay. He only cares. I love you too"

There was no fucking way.


	3. Chapter 3

"AA, what the fuck is going on?"

Sollux said quickly, stepping forward. For a moment, it seemed as neither of them heard him before the fish looked at him. He turned his attention to her. She opened her mouth to speak but once again, Sollux couldn't read lips, much less the fact she was speaking rapidly. It was almost comical how rapidly the bubbles came from her mouth.

His eyes changed focus when he noticed Aradia turn around, looking down at her feet. Sollux stepped forward, but this seemed to spark something in the purple tinted one. He swam to the glass, baring his teeth. Sollux jumped, looking at him. The male's fins flared up and Sollux swore he saw the claws on his fingers become longer. It was only when the pink tinted one, Feferi is what he thought AA had called her, came over and touched his arm did he calm down and Sollux was able to walk over to Aradia.

She sighed, leaning against the glass. "It started when I found them. Feferi, the pink one, came to me one day. To the boat I mean. She was just so... happy. It turned out she knew English from something or another, it was all really impressive. I wanted to know more right then but she left, before anyone else on the ship really knew what happened besides me. The next day she came back with her 'Prince'. I was talking to them and before I knew it, there was a fishing net and they were being taken back ashore, to here. I come everyday, slowly leaning things about her. I just... She's so... perfect."

"But, if he's her Prince, then how..."

She held up her hand "I know. But, she says by Prince she means he's next in line, right behind her. Though, he has told her never wants to serve. He protects her so she never dies. Hence, her 'prince'"

Sollux nodded slightly as she finished up her last sentence. She turned around to face the tank, Sollux turning on his heals to do the same. The pair seemed to be fighting now. The 'Prince' gestured to the pair on the outside and Feferi only shoved him. Aradia stepped forward and knocked on the glass, causing Feferi to dismiss the Prince almost as if he was nothing before swimming over to the duo. Sollux smiled lightly at her before she sighed and spoke again. Aradia started laughing, causing Sollux to raise an eye brow. "She says Eridan doesn't like you"

"Eridan-" he said, looking into the tank. The Prince, which was now Eridan apparently, was glaring at him again. Sollux shook his head, turning around and pressing his back to the tank, mimicking Aradia from before. "Well, Aradia. I've never seen you this... happy I guess would be the word" he said, smiling at her. She only sighed and looked down.

"I am happy. But I would be so much happier if she was free"

"Can't you protest this? Claim right? You found them first, they're intelligent beings"

"You think I haven't?" Aradia yelled, something that took Sollux by complete surprise. She looked at him for a few moments before sighing. "Though, I have a way"

"How? Aradia, I know it's been years but I want to help. I see-"

"Yeah yeah, I know what you see" she said, giving a smile before sighing. "I know a pirate"


End file.
